If I Hadn't Jumped
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: Sneak Peek: I walked back to my truck, common sense coming back with every step. Why would I jump when Jacob had asked me to wait? He had promised to take me cliff diving anyways, so why be stubborn and go by myself? (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked back to my truck, common sense coming back with every step. Why would I jump when Jacob had asked me to wait? He had promised to take me cliff diving anyways, so why be stubborn and go by myself? I sat down in the front seat, tempted to lie down and take a nap. I had woken up energetic, but it was like I had a Coke this morning, because now I was exhausted. I pushed the seat back, and closed my eyes. Maybe I could hear Edward some other way. I didn't want to lose the beautiful voice, but I couldn't be reckless all the time.

"Bella?" A voice woke me up. I blinked my eyes open, confused by the rain that pounded on the truck windows. I sat up, the seat still back, and looked through the droplets on my front window.

Jacob was soaked, I could tell by the black splotches on his gray shorts, and I didn't care. I unlocked and opened the passenger door for him, and he crawled inside. I saw Sam standing on the beach shore, and I looked closer at his face. It was twisted in grief, and I couldn't tell if he was crying from the rain.

"What happened?" I demanded before Jacob had even sat down. Sam waved at us, and hurried to Billy's house. I saw him duck around the corner of the house, before I turned my attention back to Jacob.

Jacob winced. "It's Harry Clearwater."

_Harry_. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. "Is he okay?"

Jacob shook his head, and his bright smile seemed to be gone forever. "Harry's had a heart attack this morning."

I fell against my seat, shocked. "Oh, no! Does Charlie know?" This would kill him. I could only imagine how it would be like for Seth, Leah, and Sue. Seth being a werewolf, and Sue had always told Harry to watch his cholesterol intake. . .

"Yeah, he's over there too, with my Dad."

"Is he going to be okay?" Heart attacks were survivable, weren't they?

Jacob's eyes tightened. "It doesn't look so good right now."

I sighed and shuffled in my seat. Charlie would be crushed. I had to get home. "I'm glad you didn't jump."

"What?" I looked at Jacob, curious. He looked at me from the corners of his dark eyes and smiled. "Off the cliff?"

"Yup."

"I thought about it." I had almost done it actually.

Jacob huffed. "There's a hurricane out there." He looked out the windows to the dark gray sea. "I hope it stays there."

I peeked around his head and saw the water churning. The rain was easing off, but the dark storm clouds stayed in place. "The water would have been cold, but I might have done it."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Right." A comfortable silence filled my truck, and within moments, I could hear Jacob's breathing ease as he fell asleep. He started snoring, and instead of breaking the silence, it faded into the background. The rain and Jacob's snores were slowly pushing me to sleep. Harsh gusts of wind and hard droplets battered the windows, but I didn't care. I turned the heat on, and felt my mind begin to empty.

I closed my eyes then, with Jacob beside me. He was still a sun, even in the middle of a storm. Edward was gone, for good, now. I must have known it for a while, because thinking it didn't hurt as much as I had anticipated. The Cullens weren't coming back, and if they ever did, I couldn't imagine why. The hole ached faintly when I thought about Edward, but with Jacob next to me, it almost felt nonexistent.

A knock on the window made my eyes fly open. My dreams had been warm, and composed of sunshine and sand. I had been sitting with Jacob, talking about everything and anything. The sun had been in my eyes, and I had blinked them closed, only to wake up.

Embry was the one knocking. I looked around me, and saw that the rain had stopped. It was quiet, besides Jacob's loud snores.

I unrolled the window manually. "Hi, Embry."

"Hey, Bella." Embry smiled at me. "Where's. . ." he spotted his friend in the car, and I tried to pretend not noticing his smile growing. "Tired him out?"

What was he implying? "I guess he crashed. The rain didn't help."

Embry opened the car door for me. "Rain always helps sleep, to me anyways. I sleep like a baby when it rains outside."

I laughed when I remembered how much the rain had troubled me when I had first come to Forks. Rain was a constant in my life, like Jacob was now, and it did actually help me sleep better. On the rare days when the sun was in my face, it kept me awake because I'd hope for the bright orb the next day.

"Jake, wake up!" Embry prodded his friend. My shoes squelched in mud and I rubbed my arms when the cold air hit my bare skin. Jacob stirred and then pulled himself in a sitting position, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Jacob groaned. He climbed out of the truck, and looked at Embry when he walked to Jake. I got back in the car, now remembering what Jacob had told me about Harry.

"Jake, Embry, I'm going to go home." I said to them before Embry started talking. "I'll see you later."

Embry and Jacob waved to me. I drove home carefully, fully aware of the tiniest mistake it would take for me to have an accident. I thought about Charlie, and what I could do to help him. He was going to miserable for a while, and I knew that death wasn't easy to recover from.

When I pulled in, I got out of my truck and hurried inside to make one of his favorite fish fries. It was reheating in the microwave when he got home. I hugged him. "I'm so sorry about Harry, Dad."

"I'm going to miss him," Charlie mumbled.

"How's Sue doing?"

"She seems dazed, like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam's staying with her." His voice faltered. "Those poor kids. Leah's just a year older than you, and Seth is only fourteen. . ." He shook his head.

I sighed and hugged him a little tighter. Hadn't it been my plan once upon a time to be turned into a vampire? We would have had to leave or stage my death or something horrific. Charlie would have been experiencing now what he would feel like then all over again.

I'd serve Thursday's casserole on Monday, to welcome school again, I decided. Charlie was quiet when he ate, and when he went to bed, I felt lonely as ever. The hole was festering, angry at me for taunting it to be soothed by cliff diving earlier. I needed relief, and I was beginning to be bothered by it. Though Jacob didn't mind me hanging out with him so much, I wished I could handle myself alone sometimes.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jacob." I muttered.

He registered my tone immediately. "He's home, isn't he?"

"Yes, and quiet." I was abruptly sad for Charlie. "I don't know what it's going to be like here for the next few days."

"Need me to come over?" His offer pleased and annoyed me at the same time. Where would he sleep? The thought of him sleeping over was exciting, and saddening. The only person who had ever slept over my house was Alice. Though Edward had snuck in through the window-

"No, it's fine." I bit my lip. "I just needed to hear your voice."

Jacob bellowed in the phone. "_Hello, Bells_."

I burst out laughing at his deep tone, and he started laughing with me. "_Hello, Jake_." I squeaked in the highest pitch I could manage. Jacob almost busted a gut.

"You sound like a squirrel!" He guffawed. "A squirrel who had about ten cups of coffee."

"_Jacob, what is coffee_?" My voice broke when I tried to go higher. Jacob laughed so hard I had to sit down on the floor. I was in tears when Charlie came down. His eyes were dimly shocked, but mostly pleased.

"Jacob?" He guessed, grabbing a glass to get water from the sink. I nodded, wiping at my eyes.

"_Isabella Swan is a squirrel_!" Jacob belted. I squealed with laughter, and had to gasp for air. Charlie was grinning when he left the room. "_And Jacob Black is a bear_!_ We'll eat your kids for break feast_."

"Jake, stop!" I hunched over, laughing as if I was being tickled. It almost felt like he was in the room with me.

Jacob calmed down before I did, and he was chuckling when he heard the effort my lungs were making to make me breathe. "_Bella_," he tried again.

"Jacob, shut up!" I sucked in a breath.

"Fine, fine." I could tell he was rolling his eyes. My urgent breaths took on sobs. "Are you crying?"

"I haven't laughed so hard since that zombie movie you and I saw. You were going on about how fake the blood was, and Mike was about to puke his brains out."

Jacob burst into a new round of laughter, which ruined my efforts to breathe again. When we both finally settled, Jacob told me that he had to get ready for a Pack meeting tomorrow. He and Embry had talked over things, and Jacob had talked to Sam before I called. Apparently, I was invited to the meeting.

"Go get some sleep, Jake." I said to him.

Jacob yawned, which interrupted his failed protest. "All right. I'll come get you at ten? It's past midnight now."

Past midnight? I looked at the clock and say that it was 1:05. "Okay. I'll have to make sure Charlie gets to help Sue tomorrow." Sadness entered my tone.

Jacob sighed. "I can come over earlier then. Support the cause."

"Night, Jake." I cooed. I was suddenly fine with going up to my room. I could handle anything that was coming.

"Night, Bella." I hung up the phone, and clomped up the stairs. I got ready for bed, and when I sat down on the mattress, I waited.

The ache wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, it's a bit short.

* * *

Chapter Two

I brushed my teeth, already trying to plan what I would wear. I took a shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Charlie was awake as well, already dressed and having break feast downstairs.

When I finally decided, I popped a Pop Tart in the toaster and sat down in my chair. Charlie's suit was too tight, and the tie was outdated by a few years, if not decades. I got up to hug him, and he started blinking rapidly when I sat back down. I sighed. The next few days would be rough.

The doorbell rang. I got up, "Sorry, Dad." I looked back at him. "It's Jacob, you don't mind, do you?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, go ahead."

I opened the door, and was shocked by Jacob's arrival and attire. He wore a gray suit, and had a red rose tucked in the suit pocket. His hair was combed, and I couldn't begin to wonder where he had gotten the suit from. Like Charlie's, his tie was outdated.

"Morning, Bells, Charlie." Jacob looked at my pajamas. "I thought we were going to help."

"I didn't know you would get here so earlier." I breathlessly replied.

"It's nine thirty, Bella." Charlie pointed out, and gestured to the clock over the kitchen table. I blinked hard, and looked at Jacob apologetically.

"Let me get dressed, hold on!" I dashed up the steps. Once in the safety of my room, I exhaled slowly. I had no idea what to wear. I'd have to start shopping for more clothes, especially for a dress when I attended the funeral.

I dug into my closet for five minutes, looking hard for something to wear with my red shirt. I gave up, and then moved to my dresser. Within ten minutes, I found my deep blue shirt and my khaki skirt. I pulled the clothes on, trying hard to breathe steadily. Jacob looked good, and for once, I wanted to look just as good as he did. Next to Edward, I never had a chance. The thought of his name sent me to my knees, and my arms grabbed at my sides to hold me together.

"Bella," Jacob called, "it is nine fifty now!"

The sound of his voice made the pain ease to where I could stand up. I brushed my freshly washed hair out, and blow dried it straight. I pulled chunks from the middle of my head into a braid -while the rest of my hair flowed straight- and then put a blue elastic on the end, just to match. When I was about to run out my door, I realized that I didn't have shoes on.

I groaned and turned to my closet. I looked on the floor, and found the blue heels that Alice had made me wear to prom. The dress was tucked in the corner of my closet, and I turned away from it when I pulled on the heels.

I staggered around my room, trying to get used to the heels while urging myself to hurry.

"I don't think you should, Jake." Charlie warned Jacob. I could only hear one set of feet climbing up the stairs, but I knew Jacob was with Charlie. "She might still be getting dressed and I have to go."

"No worries, Charlie." Jacob talked him down. Jacob knocked on my door. "Ready, Bella?"

"Um," I had no idea what they would think of what I was wearing. The last time I had worn heels, it had been to the prom. The last time I had worn a skirt, it had been to see Edward's family. Now I was in both. "I'm not sure. Come in."

Charlie must have got in front of Jacob because he opened the door. They both eased into my room, and Charlie's eyes flew wide at what I was wearing. Jacob was smiling. "Nice."

Charlie quickly twisted his shocked features into a smile. "Lookin' good, Bells. Ready to go?" He turned to Jacob.

Jacob was still smiling, and seeing the smile on his face made me feel happy. I was doing good so far. "I'm ready if you are, Jake."

"Let's go then." We followed Charlie out onto the porch, and then I looked at Jacob.

"How'd you get here?"

"Sam drove me. Do you mind if we take your truck?" The sky was dark, no doubt because of the hurricane yesterday. The air was humid, and I realized that by the time we got in the truck, my hair would be frizzy. I shook my head at Jacob, and he opened the passenger door for me. I squeezed in, and waved to Charlie.

Jacob started the deafening engine and we followed Charlie to the funeral home.

The ride was almost quiet when Jacob spoke. "Blue looks good on you."

I smiled, trying not to remember how many times I had heard the compliment. "Thanks, Jacob." I smiled shyly for a moment. "I like your tie."

"Shut up," Jacob nudged me, understanding what I had left unsaid. "Can you even walk in those heels?"

"No." I laughed when Charlie stopped at a red light. Jacob slowed the truck, and then we had stopped as well.

"I'll take you cliff diving one day, Bella." Jacob grimaced at his words. "I promised after all."

I nodded. "You did, and I'm holding you to it."

Jacob groaned, and I moved to a sadder topic.

"Everyone's going to be sad." I stated, thinking of the somber faces that would greet us at the funeral. "Everyone knew Harry."

"And Harry knew everyone." Jacob went quiet.

"It's going to be so hard for Leah and Seth." I bit my lip.

Jacob stopped the car at the funeral home. "Ready?"

"Is this the part when I say 'no'?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seth was the first one who saw me. His yell, "Bella and Jake are here!" grabbed everyone's attention. His older sister, Leah Clearwater, even in a dark gray gown, was stunning. Her eyes seemed grayer and more lustrous when she appraised me. She smiled at me, and I mirrored back hesitantly. It was like smiling at Rosalie, I wasn't sure if she was going to bite my head off.

Seth caught me in a hug that nearly knocked me off my feet. Quil Ateara and Embry Call hugged me next. Sam smiled at me, but stayed by Emily's side. Emily was in the same gown as Leah, though she was wearing a smaller size. Leah seemed to have grown in size, though she still had her petite form.

I hugged Emily and smiled at Sam. Charlie walked straight to Bill, who was somehow in a tux as Embry and Quil, and shook hands with him. Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron were by the door, and their eyes were smiling when they saw me next to Jacob. I knew what everyone was thinking that I had chosen Jacob, but I still wasn't really sure what I thought of it. I did like having Jacob around, and I did care about him. But it still felt so soon-

"What do you need help with?" I turned to Emily, praying it wasn't something dealing with vases or anything sharp. I already couldn't walk well.

Emily paused in thought and looked at Leah for help. Leah looked around the room that was filled with vases of roses and tulips. When she started speaking, I knew then that I should have just grabbed something and put it down randomly. We were going to be here for hours.

"Come on, Bella! Push!" Jacob coaxed me.

"You push! I can't move it, Jacob!" I gritted through my teeth. Seth saw what I was trying to do, and scowled.

"Jacob, why are you just letting her do it?" I was trying to help Leah move a tall stack of chairs into the funeral room.

Jacob was abruptly grinning. "I wanted to see if she could move it herself."

"This isn't a science experiment!' Leah said crossly, but she was smiling too. She wiped sweat from her forehead. "You act like we're super heroes."

"Help them out." Sam ordered from moving a stack of chairs by himself. Emily was pouring lemonade and Paul and Embry were helping themselves having moved three stacks into the room.

Seth patted Jacob's back in understand and they took over for us.

Leah looked at me and nodded at Emily. "Thirsty?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I found it easier to talk to Leah than Jessica or even Angela. Leah wasn't as talkative as Jessica, but she wasn't as perceptive as Angela. She was preoccupied like I was, and neither of us pressured the other to fill in the silence.

The lemonade was sweet, and made me feel at home. The lemons were fresh, and Seth made me nearly choke with laughter when he tried to ram Jacob into the wall with one of the stacks. Leah giggled when she saw him, but the laughter died away when she glanced at Emily standing so close to Sam. Sam met her eyes, and I thought I saw remorse in them before he looked away.

When two o'clock had turned into four o'clock, and then six, Charlie said it was time to go. He looked at me and asked, "Going to the funeral?"

Was that a rhetorical question? "I plan to go. I only have my prom dress, so I need to go buy a new one."

Jacob waved 'bye' to me when I got in the truck. He said he'd catch a ride back with Embry and Quil.

I drove to the store that Angela and Jessica had bought their dresses, trying to find one for myself. When I searched through the white dresses and beige ones, I found a black dress. I put it on, and admired myself. The dress had long black sleeves and flowed just above my ankles. It wasn't screaming 'Prom Queen' or 'Funeral'. It was just right, and I could wear it for different occasions if I wanted. I found some black flats and bought them. My college fund was dwindling faster than I thought.

I made it home and kissed Charlie on the cheek while he ate some of last night's dinner. I had some with him, and a sad silence settled over the house.

"Jacob, I don't know what to do." I told him.

Jacob was somber. "I don't know either, Bells. Dad's just sitting around looking miserable. How can we cheer them up?"

"I honestly have no idea. Charlie just went to bed, and it was late when I got home." I sighed. "Leah and Seth seemed okay today though."

Jacob and I talked more about what we could do, and we settled on a beach party. It wouldn't really work, but we agreed to try it. It was going to happen the Friday we all got out of school, and Jacob told me to invite as many people as possible. It was going to be a surprise party too, so Charlie couldn't know I was inviting people.

"Night, Jake." I whispered, excitement and sadness making my stomach churn.

"Night, Bells." I hung up, and went straight to bed.

When I was with Edward, I never worried about time. But now it felt like time was running out with Charlie. College was somehow going to be in my future, but I almost didn't want it to be. I wanted to stay in Forks, like Jacob's sister Rachel had.

I wanted to stay in Forks, or I'd have to move to La Push. Jacob was there, my bright sun, and I wouldn't worry about time again. We'd be happy somehow. Maybe not like Sam and Emily, but something close.

I shook my head at myself when I tried to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Is you Dad okay?" Angela asked me. It was Monday, and for once, I was glad to be at school. Charlie wasn't taking it well, and the funeral had been a tear-filled mess.

"He's doing fine, thanks." I looked down at my barely touched lunch. I wasn't really hungry. Mike and Jessica were listening, and Lauren gestured to my plate, her eyes friendly for the first time since September.

"Not hungry?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Yeah," Eric and Ben shot me sympathetic glances. I grabbed my apple when the bell rang, nibbling on it on the way to class.

School had been a blur, and I reminded myself to start asking people to go to the beach party tomorrow. I shut off my truck when I got home and crept inside the house. Charlie wasn't home.

"Hi, Jake." I dialed his number, greeting him when he answered.

"Hi, Bells." He sounded breathless. "I just got home. How's Charlie?"

"He's fine. How's Billy taking it?"

"The funeral finalized things, that's all. Leah and Seth are hanging out at the beach."

The beach seemed, like school, like another beacon of happiness. "Mind if I come over tomorrow?"

"No problem. I asked Quil and Embry today. I think the whole pack is coming."

"I still have to ask people," I said ruefully. "See you later?"

"Sure. Bye, Bella."

The second day back to school, I looked at my friends. "Hey, guys," they all looked at me and I went on, "I'm throwing a beach party. It's mostly to help cheer Charlie up, but I'd really like it if you all could come." I put a real smile on my face, and prayed that at least Angela could make it.

Mike looked at me, then Lauren and Eric. Tyler began nodding, "I'm in."

"Me too," Jessica smiled at me, and I realized that we were slowly putting my past behavior behind us. "Lauren?"

Lauren had never liked me, but she began to nod as well. "I'll show up. If it sucks, I'm out." But then she stuck her tongue out playfully at me to soften her words.

My whole table ended up going, and by the end of the day, the news had spread over the school.

Jacob knocked on the front door while I was cooking. I wiped my hands to open it, and grinned. "Hi, Jacob."

"Hey, Bella. Anyone coming?" He greeted me. He sat down in Charlie's chair.

"The entire school," I sighed. "I'm going to have to use up my college fund now."

Jacob was smiling. "Sweet." He high-fived me. "Good job! I could only get the Pack to come. Emily said she would try to go."

I thought back to the lovely scarred girl and nodded somberly. "Everyone's really nice," I assured him. Except Lauren, but she was getting better.

"When do we start buying things?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged. "I could start tomorrow on Wednesday."

"I'll bring chips." Jacob ruffled my hair, going to the phone to check on Billy.

When Charlie came home and saw Jacob there, a smile broke out across his face. He nudged Jacob in welcome, and we all sat down for dinner. Jacob took a plate home to Billy, and I watched TV with Charlie. I could feel my body welcoming Wednesday already, and the hole hadn't ached all day.

I fell asleep faster than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Sorry guys; I'm trying to come back to this.

* * *

Chapter Five

I looked over at Paul, who smiled at me. I smiled back, unsure. Jacob was sitting on my right, and Seth was on my left.

"Okay," Sam went right to business. We were all crowded in Emily's house. Leah sat next to Seth, and looked down at her feet. "We haven't caught. . . Victoria, right?" I nodded and he went on, "And I'm sorry to say that."

I shrugged, not sure what to say. This was my first official pack meeting. I never really had an invitation to the last one.

Jared snorted. "We haven't caught her _yet_."

Paul was nodding. "She's too wild. It's hard to figure out which way she'll try to get in."

"She keeps changing strategies." Quil spoke up from Embry's side. Embry and Jacob flashed him a proud glance, and Quil smiled.

"We'll figure her out." Paul said, determination making his eyebrows scrunch up.

"I hope so." Leah snipped.

"We will, Leah." Paul looked at her, and I saw agitation stirring. Who did what?

I saw Leah roll her eyes. I got up to peek through the windows. It was raining, and being a Tuesday, there was a slim possibility that it wouldn't rain on Friday. The drippy weather seemed to wear everyone's nerves thin, and I could still feel the agitation though I was by the front door.

"Anyone know how to do a rain dance?" I asked, feeling gloomy. The rain wasn't helping my mood.

"Sure." Seth joked.

"Do it in reverse and we'll have to hope the rain goes away."

They all started laughing.

Which was strange.

I was hardly ever amusing.

"Hey, Bella," Leah called me back into the kitchen. I sank down on one of the couches and looked over at her.

"Yes?" I asked, confused when she looked away at Sam and Jacob.

Jacob shook his head in the tiniest nod, and I sat up. "What's up?"

"How's your truck?" Leah's tone confused me. Had Jacob pulled her away from telling me something?

"It's fine." I said, and then looked at Seth. Seth had seen the exchange and he shrugged.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I better get going." I said, getting up. I waved to Emily and couldn't meet anyone else's eyes.

I waved 'goodbye' to them since the meeting was over.

Once on the highway, I realized that I was shaking.

_It'll never work._ I was too different from them.

Maybe it was because I had fallen for the wrong monster.

I shivered hard and turned the heat up, reminding myself to buy more gas tomorrow. The thought of never fitting in with Sam's pack, and with Jacob, saddened me. I was probably setting myself up to be hurt again.

Thoughts like those didn't go away easily, so I turned my mind to something else.

I didn't have the energy to cook so I decided on pizza again. When I got home, I laid around on the couch while I waited for it to arrive. Charlie got home right when the pizza did.

Charlie sat down on his chair and I put a shocked expression on my face.

"What?" He said after a few seconds, unnerved.

"So it's true?"

"What's true?" He almost looked panicked now.

"The pizza gets to your house before the police do?"

He burst out laughing.

Once he had gone to bed, I had no idea what to do.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella?" It was Jessica.

"Hi, Jess." I put excitement in my voice, though I had been secretly hoping it was Jacob.

"Is the party still on for Friday?" She asked.

"Yup. Why, something come up?" I felt my tone darken in sadness. Not something else to tear me down!

"No, no." Jessica said urgently. "I just found more people to come."

"You did?" The party was quickly becoming expensive.

Jessica hummed in confirmation. "I just wanted to tell you. It's a lot though, so I'll help you pay."

"Jess-"

"I want to. You're doing something exciting, and I want to help out." Fondness entered Jessica's tone, and I wished that I hadn't pushed her away during the past few months.

I was going to miss her.

"Well, thanks." My voice grew husky as I tried to keep my tone normal, I was getting choked up.

"No problem, Bella."

I was suddenly glad that I was staying human.

I wouldn't have to watch my friends or family die. I'd grow up with Renee, instead of watch her pass away while I was trapped at eighteen or nineteen. I would be able to be around Charlie and Jessica and Mike as much as I wanted, never feeling the urge to drink from them.

I could still have my life.

"Bye, Jessica."

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow." She hung up.

I stood there and smiled for a moment, relaxing in the cozy feeling of home. I was at home here. I really was.

But now I was back to Square One.

There was nothing left to do.

I wasn't tired, or aching. I attempted to read a book, but I was too jittery. I walked back downstairs and ended up watching TV. I popped in a disc and sat back against the couch.

_Romeo and Juliet_, the name popped up on the screen.

For some reason, I felt all control left me.

I nearly killed the TV trying to take the disc out.

The phone rang again, and I jumped.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, his voice loud. I jumped once more. I had thought he had fallen asleep. "Busy night?" Charlie called.

"More like talkative friends!" I shouted up to him and answered the phone.

"Bells?" Jacob asked as soon as I answered.

"Hi, Jacob." My voice wasn't all too friendly.

"Sorry about today."

"What was that about?" I demanded, acting like I hadn't heard. "What did you want Leah to be quiet about?"

"It was just about a few stories, Bells. Calm down." Jacob said. "She wanted to tell you about why we're werewolves, but it takes a while. There was more than one story, and my Dad and Old Quil would have to tell you."

I relaxed against the wall. Nothing bad. I had almost thought Victoria had killed someone close, but that wasn't the case.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Jacob said firmly, and I sighed.

"Thanks, Jake."

"I'd never lie to you." _Not on purpose_, I filled in the rest.

"Jessica's bringing more people."

"Awesome!" Jacob cheered. "Wait."

"She offered to pay as well." I said before he could jump to conclusions. "I don't know how many more people are coming."

"The more the merrier." Jacob was smiling, I could hear it.

_Except when it comes to vampires._ I heard my mind whisper to me. I shut off the thought before it could grow.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice brought me back.

"I got to go."

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"School," was my best excuse. I really just needed to hold myself together.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "See you later?"

"Definitely."

I fell on the floor and clutched my side. "I can't believe it still hurts." I hissed in pain as the hole flared.

I looked over at the phone when I heard the faintest intake of breath. I got back up and held it to my ear. "Jake?" Had he heard me?"

The phone clicked.

He heard me, but hadn't responded.


End file.
